Salomo
Koning Salomo (Hebreeuws: שלמה) van Israël was een zoon die David bij Batseba had. Hij werd op haar aandringen Davids troonopvolger. Shlomo (de Hebreeuwse naam van Salomo), regeerde volgens de bijbelse geschriften van ongeveer 975 v.Chr. of 970 v.Chr. tot 925 v.Chr. en bouwde volgens de Hebreeuwse Bijbel de eerste Joodse tempel. Wijsheid Salomo (Salomon of Solomon; Sulayman in de Arabische traditie) is bekend om zijn wijsheid, wat onder meer blijkt uit zijn vermogen recht te spreken - bijvoorbeeld het beroemde salomonsoordeel. De bijbelboeken Prediker, Spreuken - die tot de wijsheidliteratuur worden gerekend -, alsmede het Hooglied, worden traditioneel beschouwd als van de hand van Salomo, al wordt door velen tegenwoordig aangenomen dat de boeken een latere (2e - 3e eeuw v.Chr.) compilatie zijn van verschillende geschriften die in omloop waren. Overigens kunnen onder deze bundels heel goed originele geschriften van Salomo zijn geweest maar werd zijn naam aan de hele compilatie gegeven. Ook bij de naburige beschavingen van Egypte en Mesopotamië deden dergelijke wijsheidsgeschriften de ronde. Een bekende Egyptische bundel wijze spreuken wordt toegeschreven aan farao Ramses I. Regering en bouwactiviteit Tijdens de regering van Salomo was het de Gouden Eeuw van het oude Israël. Het rijk strekte zich uit van Egypte tot de Eufraat en van de zee tot diep in het huidige Jordanië. Gedurende zijn regering was er geen oorlogsvoering nodig en konden de bewoners zich wijden aan de winstgevende tussenhandel via de vele handelswegen die door Israël en Jeruzalem liepen. Salomo sloot in 965 v.Chr. een handelscontract met koning Hiram I van Tyrus, en bestelde bij hem materiaal en vaklui voor het opzetten van een vloot aan de Rietzee, waarop Hiram personeel plaatste met ervaring. ,Graven in Bijbelse Bodem - Archeologie van de landen van de Bijbel, pp. 144-145 Bij Eilat (vroeger: Elot) was de werf van de schepen voor Salomo. In samenwerking met zijn bondgenoot Hiram van Tyrus breidde Salomo daarna ook de scheepvaart en handel op de Middellandse Zee en de Rode Zee uit. Volgens sommige legendarische verhalen gingen op deze reizen vele Israëlieten mee als scheepsbemanning en als kooplieden die zich vaak ook vestigden op verre handelsposten zoals in Tartessos, Libië, Etrurië en Ophir (wat misschien het huidige Jemen was). Zo begon er al een soort vrijwillige Diaspora 500 jaar voor de latere val van Jeruzalem door de Babyloniërs. De eerste tempel in Jeruzalem thumb|reconstructie van de tempel Salomo keerde zich van het traditionele nomadische bestaan af , Midden-Oosterse Mythen, De eerste Heldendichten, p. 104 en bouwde, tegen de bezwaren van de profeten inII.Sam.7:5-7:, de eerste joodse tempel aldus de Bijbel. Zijn vader David wou hier al mee beginnen maar God zou, bij monde van de profeet Nathan II.Sam.7:5-7 :"Heb Ik ooit een van de stamhoofden van Israël gesproken: Waarom bouwt ge Mij geen huis van cederhout?", hem dit niet hebben toegestaan. Salomo kreeg wel toestemming voor de bouw en deed daarvoor beroep op geschoolde bouwmeesters, metselaars en kunstenaars. Ook vakarbeiders liet hij uit Fenicië komen. Zo bestelde hij bij Hiram (een 'bekwaam metaalbewerker uit Tyrus') ,Graven in Bijbelse Bodem - Archeologie van de landen van de Bijbel, p. 144 een aantal metaalbewerkers. Zij maakten voor hem twee bronzen zuilen, twee bronzen kapitelen, een vlechtwerk van snoeren in kettingvorm, rijen granaatappels, een grote 'zee' van gegoten metaal op twaalf bronzen runderen, tien bronzen onderstellen met ingedreven reliëfs, tien bronzen bekkens, veel potten, bestek en offerschalen. Dit alles diende om de tempel in te richten voor gebruik. De tempel werd ingewijd met de bede: "Geef regen op het land, dat Gij Uw volk ten erfdeel geschonken hebt" (I.Kon.8:36), een toespeling op de eigenschappen van Baäl als regengod en god van de vruchtbaarheid.Midden-Oosterse Mythen, p. 104 De beschrijving van de tempel zelf in de Bijbel is redelijk globaal waarmee men een algemeen beeld krijgt van de opzet maar mist architectonische precisie, zodat er voor afbeeldingen en modellen verschillende interpretaties mogelijk zijn. Archeologische opgravingen elders in Palestina en Syrië tonen aan hoe tempels in die tijd naar oudere Kanaänietische voorbeelden gebouwd werden, zoals die van Baäl-Hadad in Hazor, die als voorbeeld zou hebben gediend. ,Graven in Bijbelse Bodem - Archeologie van de landen van de Bijbel, p. 140 (dr. Yigael Yadin)Midden-Oosterse Mythen, p. 104 Deze bestond uit drie kamers. Het Heilige der Heiligen lag op het noorden, een kamer van ca. 13 bij 9 meter, met een diepe nis in de noordmuur. Daarvoor lag de grote zaal met het portaal ervoor. In het portaal stonden twee zuilen voor de ingang naar de grote zaal. Salomo's tempel was echter oost-west georiënteerd, en bevatte de Ark van het verbond, mogelijk met enkele bewakende cherubim en de grote bronzen slang. De "klaagmuur" is een deel van een later toegevoegd terras van de tempel die in 34 v.Chr. door Herodes herbouwd was, niet van deze eerste tempel. 1978: Graven in Bijbelse Bodem - Archeologie van de landen van de Bijbel, Westland, Schoten, , p. 219 Bouwwerken in andere steden Onder Salomo werd niet alleen in Jeruzalem gebouwd, maar werd bijvoorbeeld ook de stad Megiddo herbouwd en versterkt met solide muren en met een typisch nieuw driedubbel poortcomplex, dat overigens door archeologen gesitueerd wordt in de 11e eeuw v.Chr.. In Hazor en in Gezer dateert uit dezelfde tijd een kazematmuur met telkens een gelijkaardig poortcomplex. De 'Stallen' van Salomo De zogenaamde 'Stallen van Salomo' in Megiddo waren volgens archeologen geen paardenstallen, maar waarschijnlijk vooral voorraadmagazijnen. Ze dateren uit latere tijd en zouden rond 850 v.Chr. door Achab gebouwd zijn en niet door Salomo. Ook het watertoevoersysteem met diepe grote schacht en trappen, evenals datzelfde in Hazor zou door dezelfde koning zijn gebouwd, aldus Yadin. ,Graven in Bijbelse Bodem - Archeologie van de landen van de Bijbel, p. 165 Hazor is volgens archeologen wel herbouwd in de tijd van Salomo (11e eeuw v.Chr.) Stratum X toont een versterkte stad met kazematmuur (dubbele muur met kamers), met ook een typische Salomo poort. Tussendoor zijn er lagen die sporen van nomadisch verblijf aangeven. ,Graven in Bijbelse Bodem - Archeologie van de landen van de Bijbel, pp. 86, 153 Ook Megiddo blijkt herbouwd in de tijd van Salomo en versterkt met solide muren en een driedubbel poortcomplex.op. cit. p. 153 Einde van Salomo's regering en daarna De keerzijde van de glorie die Salomo zijn land bracht waren de zware belastingen die hij hief om zijn vele bouwprojecten en zijn extravagante levensstijl te bekostigen. Zo zou hij een groot liefhebber van vrouwen zijn geweest die er een uitgebreide harem op nahield. Salomo had, steeds aldus de Bijbel, zevenhonderd vrouwen en driehonderd bijvrouwen. Deze 'verzamelwoede' werd streng afgekeurd door de toenmalige profeten en ook de Tenach verbiedt de ''veelwijverij'', wat erop wijst dat Salomo nog sterk met de oude Kanaänitische religie gelieerd was. De tempel was aanvankelijk ook niet alleen voor Jahweh bedoeld, ook andere goden werden er nog een hele tijd vereerd, zoals Dumuzi. Hij werd trouwens ingewijd met de bede: "Geef regen op het land, dat Gij Uw volk ten erfdeel geschonken hebt",I.Kon.8:36 een toespeling op de eigenschappen van Baäl als regengod en god van de vruchtbaarheid. Op het laatst van zijn leven kwam hij, onder meer door de invloed van zijn vele heidense vrouwen en buitenlandse bezoekers, tot 'afgoderij', of tenminste tot het gedogen daarvan, hetgeen in de ogen van steile joden bijna even erg was. Om die reden voorspelden de profeten van God zijn nageslacht zware tijden en de spoedige ondergang van de eenheidsstaat. Na zijn dood eindigde de gouden eeuw voor Israël en brak bijna onmiddellijk een burgeroorlog uit. De noorderlingen (eigenlijke Israëlieten) vroegen Salomo's opvolger Rehabeam belastingvermindering, maar tevergeefs. Zij scheidden zich daarop af, wat uitdraaide op de splitsing van het eerste rijk in de koninkrijkjes Juda en Israël. Tijdens de onrust en instabiliteit die daarop volgde, begonnen ook weer de overvallen en invasies van de buurlanden, die al in de tijd van de Richteren gebruikelijk waren. Tenslotte maakten de Assyriërs en Babyloniërs een eind aan Israël en Juda als zelfstandige naties. Ook het latere rijk van de Hasmoneeën was de facto afhankelijk van de willekeur van de omliggende hellenistische rijken en ging spoedig over in de handen van de Romeinen. Tot aan de stichting van de moderne staat Israël hadden de joden geen sterk en onafhankelijk thuisland meer. Archeologie In de archeologie van Israël zijn tot nu toe weinig of geen onbetwiste sporen van Salomo's regering gevonden. Dit is waarschijnlijk te wijten aan de vele verwoestingen en daarop volgende wederopbouw (waarbij uit praktische overwegingen oud bouwmateriaal hergebruikt werd) die bijna alle plaatsen en steden in Israël hebben ondergaan in de 3000 jaar sinds Salomo. Op geen enkele plaats in Palestina is archeologisch materiaal gevonden dat zou wijzen op de bijbelse 'rijkdom van Salomo's hof'. Alles in de Bijbel klinkt wat dat betreft sterk overdreven: zijn wijsheid, zijn rijkdom, zijn vrouwen, bijvrouwen, zelfs de bouw van de tempel (een betrekkelijk klein bouwwerk). ,Graven in Bijbelse Bodem - Archeologie van de landen van de Bijbel, p. 148 Salomo en de religie Salomo had volgens de Bijbel een harem van 300 vrouwen. Mogelijk paste dit in een algemeen systeem in het Midden-Oosten destijds met het politiek oogmerk om opperste regeringsrecht over veroverde gebieden veilig te stellen door erfprinsessen te trouwen. Ook de Egyptische farao's gebruikten dit systeem van uitwisseling van prinsen en prinsessen als een soort borgstelling voor vrede en om de goede relaties te onderhouden. Onder Salomo werd niet enkel de dienst van de God Jahweh in de tempel onderhouden, maar ook de oudere Kanaänitische dienst van de Godin Ashtoreth, wat hem door de Levieten en profeten werd kwalijk genomen. I. Epstein''geschiedenis v.h. Jodendom, 1959'' meent dat Salomo's vrouwen hem tot deze 'afgoderij' brachten. De relatie tussen de rechten op menige troon in het Nabije Oosten en het matrilineale afstammingspatroon van de mensen die de Godin vereerden zou de aanwezigheid van het grote aantal koninklijke buitenlandse vrouwen en de religies die zij onder de Hebreeën met zich mee brachten kunnen verklaren , Eens was God als Vrouw belichaamd. De onderdrukking van de riten van de vrouw, Katwijk, 1979. , p. 194. Later zou de godinnencultus volledig in de verdrukking raken: in 630 v.Chr. verwijderde Josia de Asherah, verontreinigde 'de hoogten… welke Salomo, de koning van Israël, gebouwd had voor Astoreth... hij verbrijzelde de gewijde stenen, hieuw de gewijde palen om en wierp die plaats vol met mensenbeenderen.'II Kon. 23:4-14 Latere invloed van Salomo's regering In de Joods-christelijke traditie zijn enkele apocriefen en pseudepigrafen uit later tijd op naam van Salomo gezet, namelijk: *De wijsheid van Salomo, een apocrief bij het Oude Testament *Psalmen van Salomo, een (Joodse) verzameling van 18 liederen uit de eerste eeuw v. Chr. *Oden van Salomo, een (christelijke) verzameling van 42 liederen uit de eerste tot derde eeuw na Chr. *Testament van Salomo, een legendarische vertelling uit de 3e eeuw na Chr. In de Arabische en Perzische literatuur zijn nog vele verhalen overgeleverd over de wijsheid, rijkdom en magische krachten die Salomo (Suleiman) bezeten zou hebben. Salomo in andere culturen De oudste afbeelding van Salomo bevindt zich in het "Huis van de Geneesheer" in Pompeii. De fresco is overgebracht naar het Nationale Historische Museum te Napels. Het is een Romeinse fresco waarop het bekende oordeel van Salomo staat afgebeeld: Salomo zittend op zijn troon, en twee vrouwen met een baby, waarvan ze allebei beweren de moeder te zijn. De baby is op een hakblok gezet en een soldaat wacht op het bevel van Salomo om het kind in tweeën te hakken. Door te dreigen het kind in tweeën te delen zou Salomo hebben gepoogd in te spelen op het moedergevoel, en zo de echte moeder te identificeren. Er staat ook een menigte afgebeeld die zich verwondert over Salomo's wijsheid. Twee figuren zijn gedetailleerder afgebeeld dan de rest van de groep, volgens Theodore Feder (auteur van Great Treasures of Pompeii and Herculaneum) beelden deze twee figuren Socrates en Aristoteles af. De fresco stamt waarschijnlijk uit de periode vlak voor de vernietiging van Pompeii in 79. Biblical Archeology Review, Solomon, Socrates and Aristotle In Earliest Biblical Painting, Greek Philosophers Admire King’s Wisdom, Theodore Feder In Iran zijn verschillende bouwwerken die aan Salomo refereren. Bekend is het werelderfgoed De troon van Salomo. In het christendom wordt de regering van Salomo en de voorspoed die er toen was wel gezien als een voorafschaduwing van de regering van de Messias tijdens het Duizendjarig vrederijk. Noten Zie ook *Koningin van Sheba *II Samuël *I Koningen *I Kronieken *Prediker *Takht-E Soleyman, de troon van Salomo is een werelderfgoed in Iran. 002 002 Categorie:Profeet uit de Koran